


Speculation

by GrangeLady



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fan POV, In-Universe RPF, Kidnapping, Kinkmeme, M/M, Meta, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill, Secret Identity, except not really, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangeLady/pseuds/GrangeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2322448#cmt2322448 </p><p>A partial fill, but it does feature fans writing RPF that assumes Matt is secretly Daredevil's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

"Blind Lawyer Discovered After Week of Captivity", the headline read, so of course I had to click through. There was very little information - Murdock's friends had declined to comment and the guy himself was still in the hospital - but the grainy surveillance cam picture showed him being loaded into an ambulance. I thought. I couldn't be sure, because the quality was truly awful, but a quick check of the forums showed me that a lot of people saw the same thing.

A refined (and possibly photoshopped) version of the photo was already doing the rounds on Tumblr. Apparently the shadows on the left edge of it were cast by human bodies, and it wasn't difficult to tell that they must be the idiots who tried to hurt Daredevil's boyfriend. Unconscious, not dead, because that's how Daredevil prefers to operate. 

'ARE YOU TELLING ME DAREDEVIL WOULDN'T RIP A BITCH APART FOR TOUCHING HIS SNUGGLEBUDDY I WILL FIGHT YOU ON THIS' and so I had no choice but to weigh in. While that argument was stewing, I clicked through to the MurDevil meme to see... Yes! A full page of h/c prompts. Filtering out the noncon (Murdock's a real person and you can go too far), I still had a choice of four prompts to fill. 

'All I want is Daredevil looking after Matt, post-kidnapping. Like Matt's still jittery from whatever the bastards did to him and Daredevil just has to be even more careful than usual. +1 for Daredevil washing Matt's hair while Matt cries because he missed this. +10 for gentle, life-affirming sex that's almost painfully slow because Daredevil doesn't want to spook Matt but he needs to know that he's okay. +100000000 for Matt apologising between kisses because he thinks the kidnapping was his own fault.'

Hot damn. I can definitely do those.


End file.
